YuGiOh! does the Wizard of Oz
by AniMesXVIII
Summary: joey the scarecrow? mai as the wwotw? pegusus as uncle em? believe me there is a method to the madness...
1. Chapter One: I think we're in Kansas

**YuGiOh! Does the Wizard of Oz **

**Annie- **Hey! This is YuGiOh! Does the Wizard of Oz!

**Hamagoki-** I think everyone can read, stupid!

**Annie**- So?

**Hamagoki**-U

**Annie**- Okay so here's the cast!

**Witch of the East**-Serenity

(**Serenity**- Hey! I die! What's with that? Do you, like, hate me or something?

**Annie**- well if you keep talking like that maybe I'll keep the script the way it was, because I was going to do something different!

**Serenity**- Oh, okay then!

**Annie**- Right…)

**Witch of the West**- Mai

(**Mai**- What! I am not going to be a witch!

**Kaiba**- Your not one all ready? You sure had me fooled!

**Annie**- Kaiba, one more crack like that and your out of my play!

**Kaiba**- ooh! I'm so scared!

**Annie**- you should be! Anyway, Mai, the wotw wins in the end! (I'll make sure of that! Hahahahahahaha!)

**Mai-** huh?

**Annie**- nothing….)

**Dorothy**- Tea

(**Tea**- Cool! I'm the lead character!

**Yami Annie (Mai)-** don't take it personally…Annie absolutely despises Dorothy, same goes for you…

**Hamagoki**- yeah! She's probably going to try to kill you off!

**Tea-** oh…

**Annie**- Hahahahahahahahaha!)

**Glinda**- Yami-A

(**Yami-A**- What!

**Annie**- That's right!

**Yami-A**- Oh man!)

**Uncle Em- **Pegasus

(**Annie**- No comment?

**Pegasus**- Nope!

**Annie**- Okay then…)

**Munchkins**- Mokuba, Rebecca, Weevil, Rex

(**Mokuba, Rebecca, Weevil, Rex**- What! We are not midgets!

**Yami-A**- Okay…are you under five feet?

**Mokuba, Rebecca, Weevil, Rex**- ….yeah….

**Yami-A**- So what's the problem?)

**Makeup**- Duke

(**Duke**- Hooray!

**Annie**- right….moving away now….)

**Props-** Tristan

**Doughnut Dude**- Yami

(**Yami**- What!

**Annie**- hey it's a tough job somebody's gotta do it…)

**Scarecrow/Hunk**- Joey

(**Joey**- hey da scarecrow don't have a brain!

**Annie**- and your point?

**Joey**- are ya sayin I don't have a brain?

**Annie**- no, of coarse not Joey! Don't be silly why would I do that?)

**Tinman/ Hickory**- Kaiba

(**Annie**- and no Kaiba I am not saying you do not have a heart (though you would have to do some great acting!)

**Kaiba**- What was that last part?

**Annie**- nothing!)

**Lion/Zeke**- Marik

(**Marik**- why am I the lion?

**Annie**- 'cause you're so cute!

**Marik**- um….right….)

**Narrator**- Hamagoki

**Director/Author**- Annie

**Annie**- Okay everyone this is a musical so almost everyone will have to sing….

**Everyone- **What!

**Annie**- Yup! Except the few I have spared for now…okay lets get this thingy started!

_-_

_Music_

**(A/N)**

(Cut)

_**action**_

**Presently speaking**

Normal text

-

**Hamagoki**- Dorothy was a young girl who lived on a farm with her uncle in Kansas. Everyday Dorothy walked by Miss Kujaku's house and her dog, Toto, would get into her garden to chase her cat.

**Dorothy**- **_walking down the road_** Oh, Toto! Did that mean old witch hurt you? She tried to didn't she? C'mon lets go tell Uncle Em! **_opened the gate to the farm and_** **_headed towards her uncle_** Oh, Uncle Em! You should have seen….

**Uncle Em**- **_picking chicks out of a broken down incubator_** 20, 21, Oh, Dorothy don't bother me right now, I'm trying to count! The incubator broke down and I need to get these chicks out! Here! **_hands Dorothy a chick to hold_**

**Dorothy**- Aw, the poor things! But Uncle Em, Miss Kujaku hit poor Toto over the back with a rake just for chasin' her old cat!

**Uncle Em**- Please, Dorothy, I'm very busy!

**Dorothy**- but he doesn't do it everyday! Only about twice a week! Toto can't even catch that old cat and…

**Uncle Em-** Dorothy, why don't you go see Zeke?

**Dorothy**- Oh, alright…**_walks over to the wheel barrel, which Zeke, Hunk, and Hickory were working on_**

**Hunk**- **_ placing the wheel barrel so it would line up, hits his finger_** Ow! Ya hit tat right on my finga!

**Zeke**- Then why don't you get your finger outta the way!

**Hunk**- **_now taking off his glove to examine his injured finger_** There ya are! Right on my finga!

**Zeke**- Lucky thing it wasn't your head!

**Dorothy-** Oh, Zeke, what am I going to do about Miss Kujaku? Just because Toto chases her old cat…

**Zeke-** Listen, kid, I still need to get those hogs into the pen **_now pointing to the pig pens at the other side of the farm_**

**Hunk**- **_hearing the conversation decided to step in_** Now, Dorothy, your not using ya head about this. Think ya don't have any brains at all!

**Dorothy**- I so too have brains!

**Hunk**- **_now picking up a hammer to work on the wheel barrel again_** So if ya do, why don't ya use 'em? When ya comin' home don't go by Miss Kujaku's place! Then Toto won't get in her garden and you won't get in no trouble! See?

**Dorothy-** Oh, Hunk, you just don't understand! **_she starts to walk away, towards where Zeke is _**

**Hunk**- Yeah, well, your head ain't made of straw ya know! **_bangs down hammer hard on the finger he just recently injured_** Ow(!

(**Annie-** Cut! Joey! This is a rated PG fanfic! Please! Lay off the swearing!

**Joey-** But it hurt!

**Annie**-U okay! Action!)

**Dorothy**- **_now to where Zeke is, at the pig pens_** Oh….

**Zeke-** **_talking to the pigs and shooing them into the pen_** Get in there before I make a dime bank out of ya! **_Now turning his attention to Dorothy who was standing right next to him _**Now listen, Kid, don't listen to that old witch. I don't! Just have a courage that's all! Just walk up to her an' spit in 'er eye! That's what I do!

**Dorothy**- **_now up on the beam connecting the pig pens, trying to balance_** I'm not afraid! **_suddenly she fell into the pens_** Oh! Zeke! Help me!

**Zeke**- Oh Dorothy! I'll gettcha out!**_jumps into the pen and grabbed Dorothy_** Whoo! Hahaha **_out of breath_**

**Dorothy-** oh thank you Zeke! **_looks at the expression on Zeke's face_** Oh, Zeke! **_Hickory and Hunk come over to see what the matter is_** Your just as scared as I am!

**Hickory**- What's wrong, Zeke? Couple of pigs make a coward out of ya? **_Uncle Em comes over to check everything is all right_**

**Uncle Em-** What's all the hullabaloo?

**Hunk-** Well, Dorothy just fell into the pig pen and…

**Uncle Em**- The pig pens are no place for Dorothy…

**Hickory-** Yeah, well…

**Uncle Em**- Well. I know three farmhands who will be out of a job if they don't get back to work!

**Zeke, Hunk, Hickory**- Yes, Sir!

**Uncle Em**- But first have some cookies I just baked! **_hands each of them a cookie in shape of happy bunny_**

(**Annie**- Pegasus! Where did you get those cookies?

**Pegasus**- I made them! Want one?

**Annie**- Sure...uh, thanks! Action!)

**Uncle Em-** Now get back to work the lot of you! I saw you ,Hickory, you and Hunk were tinkering with that wheel barrel! Now, you two, go fix it!

**Hickory**- Yes, sir….but one day they're going to erect a statue for me! **_going into a very noble pose_**

**Uncle Em**- Well don't pose for it now! Get to work! **_now looking at Zeke_** Now, Zeke, go feed those hogs before they worry themselves to anemia.

**Zeke**- Yes, Sir! **_still wiping his face from the fright_**

**Dorothy**- Oh, Uncle Em, you should had heard what that mean old Miss Kujaku said she was going to do to poor Toto!

**Uncle Em**- Oh, Dorothy, you always make a big fuss about everything! Now you just help us out today and keep yourself out of trouble!

**Dorothy**- Hm, somewhere where's there isn't any trouble…Do you think there is such a place? **_now talking to Toto, who was at her side the whole time_** There has to be, right? Somewhere far away. It's not a place you can get to by bus or train. It's somewhere behind the moon, the stars, somewhere over the rainbow….it's far, far away…._Somewhere over the rainbow! Where…_

(**Annie**- Okay, Tea, that's good!

**Tea**- but, I didn't sing!

**Hamagoki**- and? Isn't that a good thing?

**Annie**- yeah…Action!)

**Hamagoki**- Just then Miss Kujaku came down the road on her bike with a basket in tow. She rode up to the farm with the nastiest look a person could have.

**Miss Kujaku**- Emithy, I have to talk to you about that dog Dorothy has.

**Uncle Em-** What's wrong?

**Miss Kujaku**- I was bit! **_lifting up her skirt a little to show him where was bit_**

**Hunk**- **_runs over_** whoo! Take it off!

**Miss Kujaku**- What! Annie that was not in the script! **_checking her script_**

**Annie**- Oh my Ra! Joey! Come over here right now!

(**Annie**- Joey, now, I know _that_ was not it the script!  
**Joey**- yeah sorry, about that….

**Annie**- whatever, just don't do it again! Action!)

**Uncle Em**- Oh…Dorothy bit cha?

**Miss Kujaku**- No, her dog…

**Uncle Em**- Oh, oh, I see….she bit her dog!

**Hamagoki**- Dorothy just happened to wonder over to where the adults were talking…and decided to eves drop…

**Miss Kujaku**- NO! I have a warrant here from the sheriff! He said ordered that dog to be destroyed! There's a law protectin' folks against dogs that bite! I brought this basket to carry him in so he can't attack me again! **_thrusting a basket towards Uncle Em_**

**Dorothy**- **_coming out of her hiding spot_** Destroyed? No! I won't let you take him! I'll tie out outside! He won't get loose! And please don't punish him! It's not his fault! It's mine! I shouldn't let him into the garden! You can send me to bed without any supper!

**Uncle Em**- That's quite enough, Dorothy.

**Miss Kujaku**- No, I have to take him…he's a menace!

**Uncle Em**- How could that be when he's tied up? He's always gentle, to gentle people that is…

**Miss Kujaku**- Hm, you could keep him if you go against the law…

**Uncle Em**- I'm sorry, Dorothy, but we can't go against the law…give her Toto…

**Dorothy**- No! I won't let you take him, you old witch! Why, why, I'll bite you myself! **_yelling at Miss Kujaku_**

**Miss Kujaku**- How dare you!

**Uncle Em**- Now, Dorothy, stop that now! **_taking Toto out of Dorothy's arms_**

**Dorothy**- Please don't take Toto! **_now getting all choked up, about to cry_** It wasn't his fault! Don't take him!

**Uncle Em**- I'm sorry, dear, we can't afford not to give him to her!

**Miss Kujaku**- Now you're seeing my way!

**Dorothy**- No! I won't let you, you mean old witch! **_trying to "hit" Miss Kujaku_**

**Miss Kujaku**- Oooh! Just give me the dog, Emethy! **_moving away from Dorothy_**

**Uncle Em-** Fine…**_puts Toto in the basket_**

**Dorothy**- I hate you, you witch! **_now running out of the room crying_**

**Uncle Em**- almost following Dorothy out of the room, looked back at Miss Kujaku Now listen here, Kujaku! Just because you run half the county, doesn't mean you can run the rest of us! For twenty-three years of been meaning to tell you what I thought of you…well, now…being the good Christian man I am, I can't say it! **_now running out of the room, just as Dorothy did earlier_**

**Miss Kujaku**- oO

**Annie**- okay, everybody! Cut! Good job! You can take a short break….for now….don't get used to it!

**Everybody-** …okay….

**_Disclaimer_**- I own neither TWOO nor YGO (sadly…tear)


	2. Chapter ?: Hiatus

**Yami-A**- uh hey guys! Um, you see Annie is not with us at the moment so me and Hamagoki will be taking over Yu-Gi-Oh! does the Wizard of Oz ….

**Hamagoki**- yeah she got sent to the shadows! Mwahahahaha:gets punched in the stomach by Yami-A: Ow! What was that for?

**Yami-A-** I told you not to mention that, stupid!

**Hamagoki**- oops…sorry…I forgot! Ra, you're so hurtful!

**Yami-A**- okay so we're going to change some things while Annie is "gone"…

**Hamagoki**- yeah you know the saying…when the hikari is gone the yamis will play!

**Yami-A**- There is no saying like that!

**Hamagoki**- yeah there is!

**Yami-A**- oh yeah? What is it?

**Hamagoki**- um…I don't know…

**Kaiba**- will you stop fighting so we can get out of this living HFIL!

**Yami-A**- alright so….I just happened to read the Wonderful Wizard of Oz book…well actually Annie did…but we are going to do some stuff from the movie and some stuff from the book and put it all together….and I will start it all over again…so here is some of the new cast I hired!

**Fighting Trees**- Marik and Bakura

(**Marik**- What! I am a stupid tree!

**Bakura**- what is this treachery, you baka mortal!

**Yami-A**- hey keep the name calling to a minimal, boys, other wise you won't be in the play at all!)

**Munchkins, Winkies, Quadlings**- Mokuba, Rex, Weevil, Rebecca, Noah, Roba brothers, Bonz

**Good Witch of the North/Aunt Hen**- Cecelia Rutherford

(**Pegasus-** oh my beloved Cecelia! You came back to me!

**Yami-A-** hey look you! I did all the work! Don't you take all the credit Cecelia! I got ya outta there!

**Cecelia**- yeah I know…thanks Mai!

**Mai-** what? Who called my name?

**Yami-**A- oh no Mai, she was talking to me…

**Mai**- oh okay…)

**Flying Monkeys**- Haga, Rebecca, Noah, Roba brothers, Mokuba, Bonz

**King of the Flying Monkeys**- Rex

**Green Girl**- Isis

**Guard with the green whiskers**- Rishid

**Toto's thoughts narration**- Ryou

**Dorothy**- Anzu

**Uncle Em**- Pegasus Rutherford

**Witch of the West (Elphaba)/ Miss Kujaku**- Mai

**Witch of the East (Nessarose**) - Shizuka

**Glinda**- Yami-A

**Makeup**- Otogi

**Props**- Honda

**Doughnut-dude**- Yami

**Scarecrow (Fiyero)/Hunk**- Joey

**Lion/Zeke**- Malik

**Tin Woodman (Boq)/ Hickory**- Kaiba

**Narrator**- Hamagoki

**Hamagoki**- um how are we going to pay for all this?

**Yami-A-** who cares? Annie will pick up the tab...everyone got their parts? Isn't too hard right? Okay so now we just have to figure out how to do this thingy :sweat drops:

**Everyone**:anime falls: what!

**Yami-A**- so I didn't work out all the kinks in the story yet! Sue me! thinks oh Ra, what did I just say? I take it back it was a joke! Please don't sue me! Okay so temporary hiatus for now okay? See you soon….I hope….


End file.
